harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Corban Yaxley
Corban Yaxley '(b. 7 December, 1956) was a wizard and a Death Eater who fought during the First Wizarding War. Yaxley did not search for Voldemort after his first downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Yaxley also fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, such as the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. When Voldemort was in control of the Ministry of Magic, Yaxley became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yaxley went on to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was subdued by George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Somehow he escaped after the battle and succeeded in founding the house of his parents the Serpent Society. Biography Early life Corban Yaxley was born on December 7, 1956 in the family home in Suffolk, because the main house of the family in the Plumbers' Street was occupied by Tiberius Yaxley. He had a very difficult and lonely childhood. Third son of a couple in love is nothing, he was the son least liked by his father, Dionysus Yaxley. Until to complete eleven years to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Corban had to spend eleven hours a day studying with his father and for some years, with the brothers in the private library of Dionysus. Corban tried to show his father that was a good witch, a good magician who does not disappoint in anything you do and would love to follow his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater. Hogwarts years During his years at Hogwarts, Corban nurtured a friendship by Tarquin McTavish, Slytherin classmate a year older, and also had a secret admiration for Lucius Malfoy and the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, who were of the same year that Tarquin. Corban, meanwhile was the greatest rival of Sturgis Podmore, Gryffindor, which was always his great competitor in everything he did. Like his father, Corban Yaxley was a brilliant student at Hogwarts. He obtained a prize and a bonus of many points to Slytherin for having managed to create a potion to counteract the measles outbreak that swept the school in 1972 and contaminate one hundred twenty-six students. In his fifth year at Hogwarts Yaxley assumed the position of Malfoy as a prefect, since Lucius had become Head Boy, and in her spare time, the greatest hobby Yaxley was to take points from Gryffindor and put the Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail in detention. In his seventh and final year. Corban became Head Boy and landed a job as Beater in the Slytherin Quidditch team, but has not won the Quidditch Cup. Employment When finished Hogwarts, Yaxley aspired to be part of the Headquarters of the Aurors, but failed to pass the first tests to advance your career, then had to use all his knowledge in Potions and settle for a post in the Department of Intoxicating Substances, a subdivision Department of Law Enforcement Magic (which in future Yaxley become head ). Within the ministry, Yaxley, on its own, won the prestigious showcase their talents in Potions and Spells to end and pest infestations. During his youth, as was to join the followers of Lord Voldemort, Corban Yaxley married twice. One with his department head Gillian Fairman, who was seven years older than him and that yielded a promotion, and later with Portia Macnair, niece of the Executioner Walden Macnair. Both marriages ended in divorce. First Wizarding War Yaxley was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first downfall, Yaxley managed to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. Like many others, Yaxley believed Voldemort had been finished and, thus, did not attempt to find him. Second Wizarding War Yaxley returned to Voldemort after his rebirth. Yaxley became, once more, an active Death Eater during the Second Wizarding War.In July, 1996, Yaxley participated in the kidnapping of Garrick Ollivander alongside Fenrir Greyback and another Death Eater. He also participated in the destruction of the Millennium Bridge. Battle of Hogwarts :'Yaxley: "Definitely heard something. Animal, d'you reckon?" :Dolohov: "That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here… Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming." :Yaxley: "Better go back. Find out what the plan is now…" :— Yaxley and Dolohov guarding the Forbidden Forest. In 2 May, 1998, Yaxley participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. First, Yaxley fought against Professor Filius Flitwick from the moment they realized it could not win the duel he called Jugson and Thorfinn Rowle to replace him. Moments later he found the students: Colin Creevey, Mylor Silvanus and Jimmy Peakes at the gates of the Owlery calling to the aurors of the ministry for came to the battle. Already angry and disgust of the boys (especially Colin for being a Muggle-born), he murdered Creevey and dueled with Mylor. It is unknown as was the duel between Yaxley and Mylor, but we know that Yaxley had been attacked with a powerful gold spell. He and Antonin Dolohov stood guard in the Forbidden Forest during the brief interlude that followed Voldemort's ultimatum to Harry Potter. They were followed back to the Death Eater camp by Harry under his Invisibility Cloak. During the final moments of the battle, Yaxley was defeated by Lee Jordan and George Weasley. Later Life :Yaxley: "I know you've always wished it was Lucius Malfoy who preside over this table. But like me, Lucius did not believe again that the Dark Lord was defeated. I did not make the same mistake in every effort to make it reappear again. Lucius disappeared in the world after his wife and son tagged him as psychotic and failed to support their ideas conquerors. I do not believe he is alive. And unlike you, Serena, I will not lift a finger to find it .." :—Yaxley arguing with Serena Tyranicus during the last meeting of the Serpent Society. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Yaxley managed to escape and return home to his parents, where almost single-handedly founded the Serpent Society, a secret organization that aims to find ways of magic to resurrect the Dark Lord. Few people get a job as directors of the society, few are known Serena Tyranicus, Acrustus Undewood, Malcolm Baddock, Rubus Wilfruss and Plochos de Floumatass. Yaxley came up with a plan for Malcolm to infiltrate Hogwarts as Muggle Arts teacher to lure Albus Potter to him and get closer to Mylor Silvanus, to learn more about Albriech Ambratorix. Unfortunately, Baddock was not efficient and just being murdered in an ambush by Yaxley, which also attract Albus, Scorpius Malfoy and Hagrid. That same day, Yaxley subdued Artabanus Monomon his Imperius Curse, and starting to give him the controls them Albus Potter that brought to the Ambratorix's grotto. The following year, Yaxley had the opportunity to have Potter in the cave where Mylor Silvanus had managed to win in a duel, which had nearly killed by being beaten, and finally, Albus forced him to open the Eye of the Worlds. However, Albus could never recussitar Voldemort to the living world with the aid of the Eye, and soon after knowing it, he had lost the duel against the boy. Later, Yaxley had been imprisoned in Azkaban by the Ministry of Magic's Auror sand there had been ending his Serpent Society. Behind the scenes *Corban Yaxley is, like Severus Snape, the Death Eater able to conjure a Patronus Charm. This is due to the fact Yaxley have in their hearts during the nights spent daydreaming and crying for the lack of affection from his father, turned all her achievements, promotions and honors on good memories. He kept them, and softened his body harbored them, until when he tried to cast his patron, had used these memories and formed a patron body that takes the form of a bat. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (First appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' *''Albus Potter and the Battle of Fortress ''(Mentioned only) Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Males Category:Serpent Society Category:Wizards Category:Yaxley family Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Quidditch players Category:Beaters Category:Head Boys